Best of You
by Lainedy
Summary: SongFic Como se siente tener la presion del mundo encima tuyo?Y que a nadie le interese lo que te pase si estas bien o no siempre y cuando a los otros no les afecte? Pues Harry Potter lo sabe muy bien.Lo que quiza no sabe, es que alguien se preocupa much


**Un songfic que se me ocurrio hacer..podria decirse que se situa entre el 5 y el 6 libro.  
La cancion es de los Foo Fighters y la verdad es que me aprecio muy adecuada debido a la situacion de Harry. Bueno, menos palabreria y mas accion.Este songfic se titula:**

Best Of You  
_I've got another confession to make __  
__I'm your fool __  
__Everyone's got their chains to break __  
__Holdin' you_

_Were you born to resist or be abused? __  
__Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? __  
__Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

-Harry estas bien?

-eh? - Harry levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que lo observaban preocupado.

-Ah..Dani, como estas...yo solo pensaba..

-Es la profecia esa de nuevo verdad? - dijo la chica leyendo la preocupacion latente en el rostro del chico.Sentia una aprehension en el pecho.

_Are you gone and onto someone new? __  
__I needed somewhere to hang my head __  
__Without your noose __  
__You gave me something that I didn't have __  
__But had no use __  
__I was too weak to give in __  
__Too strong to lose_

Harry se levanto y salio de la sala común en donde ambos se encontraban, Danielle lo siguio con la mirada hasta que atraveso el retrato y se quedo sentada, mirando el crepitar del fuego. Una de las puertas que daba hacia los cuartos de las chicas se abrio y Hermione Granger empezo a bajar por las escaleras.al divisar a Danielle la saludo.

-Hola!

-hola - respondio Danielle en un tono muy suave.

-que sucede..por que tan callada? - dijo Hermione al verla - eso no es normal en ti...por que no estas jugandole una broma a alguien?

-pues..es Harry, otra vez. -respondio Danielle abatida

-Que tiene, que el sucede?

-La profecia...ademas, ahora los ojos de todo slos magos estan sobre el..debe ser pesado y demoledor.

-la verdad...

_My heart is under arrest again __  
__But I break loose __  
__My head is giving me life or death __  
__But I can't choose __  
__I swear I'll never give in __  
__I refuse_

Harry caminaba por los helados jardines de Hogwarts...Era cuestion de matar o morir...El no queria morir de ninguna forma, no antes de haber vengado a sus seres queridos...pero realmente seria capaz de Matar?

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? __  
__Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? __  
__Has someone taken your faith? __  
__Its real, the pain you feel __  
__You trust, you must __  
__Confess __  
__Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? __  
__Oh... _

_Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh..._

Realmente seria capaz de hacerlo..y si lo hacia, seria capaz de soportarlo?  
-posiblemente no..respondio una voz en su cerebro.

-Pero lo haras verdad? - respondio una voz ladina en su cabeza, que Harry reconocio como suya.

_Has someone taken your faith? __  
__Its real, the pain you feel __  
__The life, the love __  
__You die to heal __  
__The hope that starts __  
__The broken hearts __  
__You trust, you must __  
__Confess_

Un pensamiento paso por su mente...si el derrotaba a Voldemort tendria mas poder del que ningun otro mago tuvo antes..todos estarian a su merced..Seria invencible..

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? __  
__Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

-No lo hare - se respondio en voz alta - no me convertire en un mago tenebroso, no sere lo que mas odio!

_I've got another confession my friend __  
__I'm no fool __  
__I'm getting tired of starting again __  
__Somewhere new __  
__Were you born to resist or be abused? __  
__I swear I'll never give in __  
__I refuse_

Unos pasos en la nieve, amortigados, se escucharon. Danielle se acerco a harry lentamente.

-Vuelve al castillo..hace frio..

-Aun tengo algunas cosas que pensar - respondio el secamente - por favor dejame solo.

Danielle se acerco a el lentamente hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente.

-Sabes que siemrpe puedes contar conmigo verdad? - dijo ella con una leve sonrisa - ademas de Hermione,Ron y Ginny.

-si.. - Harry sintio algo tibio en su interior - muchas gracias amiga mia.

-De nada..ahora vuelvo al castillo..

Danielle se alejo, mientras pensaba..solo em ve como a una amiga...nunca me vera como algo mas..  
Y no sabe que estoy sufriendo casi tanto como el...

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? __  
__Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? __  
__Has someone taken your faith? __  
__Its real, the pain you feel __  
__You trust, you must __  
__Confess __  
__Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you? __  
__Oh..._

Lo se..quedo muy flojo...pero ando algo cansadita y falta de tiempo..disfrutenlo


End file.
